A Twist in Fate
by LilPadfootChicky
Summary: “So we’re the only ones who know Harry’s supposed to be a Gryffindor?”  He asked. “Exactly.” “In the entire world?” “Right on.” “Bloody hell!”
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in Fate

A/N: this is a story that just kinda popped into my head!! hope you like!! Please review I worked hard on it!! and i've already got the next chapter written but I'm not going to post untill some reviews. Flames will be given to my pet dragon, Bubbles!!!

"Hold up, Filtch is coming!" Harry whispered to Ron. The pair were headed for the kitchens under the invisibility cloak.

"Take this path!" Ron mouthed. Harry checked the Marauders Map again.

"Mrs. Norris is headed towards it!" He replied. The younger led them down a floor and to the left. After checking the map again, Harry stopped.

"Ron, look who's in the armory." The red head leaned closer to the wand lit paper.

"Draco Malfoy! And he's all alone!" Ron whispered gleefully. "What do you suppose he's up to?"

"Can't be anything good. Let's go… say hi." The boys hurried down two more level. The Bloody Barron came flying through the wall in front of them. Forgetting they were invisible, Ron pulled them behind a suit of armor.

"Come on." The raven haired boy mouthed. "We're invisible, remember?" Ron's ears turned pink as he followed Harry. Three doors down was the armory.

Harry quietly led the way into the dark room. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he saw the outline of someone bent over across the room. Ron held up his wand and crept closer. An evil grin on his face, Harry's wand rose as well as they got closer. The next few things happened extremely quick.

Draco spun and cast a spell in their direction, as Harry blocked it, shooting it in another direction. His movement caused Ron's spell to go amiss. The blonde's and red head's spells shoot off towards the same shield. As the red and blue streaks hit, they combined to a bright purple.

All three boys stared in shock as the great light bounced back as Harry. The last thing any of them saw was a blinding white flash.

Four days later, Harry woke up to find he was lying in the hospital wing.

"You okay, Draco?" he mumbled, seeing the blonde on the bed to his left.

"Yeah, I'm… fine?" Draco replied confused.

"We got him good mate!" Harry said, staring at the ceiling.

"Actually, I think we got you." Ron replied from his right.

"No one was talking to you, Weaslebee!" Harry said rudely. The other two boys looked at each other wide eyed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" The red head asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! But you won't be if you don't stop talking to me!"

"Er… Potter?" Malfoy said. Harry twitched violently.

"You haven't called me that since we were twelve." Harry said. At Draco's confused look he elaborated.

"You know, when your family adopted me… so I wouldn't have to return to the bloody muggles… ring any bells?" The black haired boy said, slightly irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron cried. His "friend" turned to his.

"_Bogedeum_!" He yelled. "I told you to stop talking to me!" Madam Pomfrey ran in at Harry's shout.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She yelled upon seeing large boils all over Ron's shocked face. "Go to…!" But Harry cut her off.

"Snape's office, oh wait, that hasn't worked the last six times!" She opened her mouth to speak again.

"And don't bother sending an owl to my father, he couldn't care less!" The new Slytherin boy smirked, not unlike Draco's. The nurse sighed, then giving up, left in a huff.

"Po…Harry! That was brilliant!" The blonde said shocked.

"No it bloody well wasn't!" Ron got up from his bed. "She's always been so nice to!" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, I want to get away from pus face." He called over his shoulder to Draco. The two got up and headed for the door. Draco looking confused and Ron hurt.

"Harry, wait!" Ron yelled, scrambling after them. He waved his wand to make the boils vanish. "I have a question." Harry faced him impatiently.

"Who did you ride with on the train in first year?" The red head asked quickly.

"You, duh. Now can we go?"

"What did you do when Malfoy offered you his hand shortly after we arrived?"

"What kind of bloody question is that?! I took it." Harry said completely confused. The other two exchanged looks. Both wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"I…" Ron started before he turned and ran off. "Bloody hell!" The youngest brother ran through the hall and up to the seventh floor. Sprinting past several red blurs, a bushy haired one caught his attention.

"'Mione! Am I glad to see you!" He gasped.

"I don't think Lavender would appreciate you saying that." She said rudely. "Now if you'll excuse me, Cedric's waiting." She walked off, not glancing back once.

"Cedric? But…but?" He thought, unable to find any words to speak of his confusion in his own head. Unconsciously, lost in his thoughts, he had walked in front of his dormitory door.

Mind racing, he slowly pushed the door open. Only four beds were in the circular room.

"No…!" He raced back downstairs.

"Won-Won!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle. He turned and saw a mass of brown. Next thing he knew, a tongue was wiggling around inside his mouth.

"Lavender!" He said, backing away. "Where's my sister?" He said to keep from getting attacked once more. He scanned the common room, but found nothing. She reached out for his hand, a sad look on her face.

"It's almost lunch." Silently she led him down to the Great Hall. His mind contained thousands of questions. And he hoped Ginny would have some answers. After twenty minutes of sitting and no sign of his sister, Ron started getting worried.

"Lavender, where's Ginny?" He asked, turning to her. She had a pained expression.

"Well… you should ask Pavarti… because…er…she's much better at these things…" She stammered, examining her feet.

"Lavender!" Her head shot up. "Where the bloody hell is my sister!" He practically screamed.

"Ron, she's-she's dead." It took a moment to penetrate his thoughts. Ginny was gone, and never coming back. He'd seen her the night before and she was so happy…

"H-how?" He managed to croak out. His girlfriend wrapped him in a comforting hug and whispered into his ear.

"I know it's hard Ron. But you really need to get past it. It's been three years…" He pulled away.

"Three years?"

"She died down in the Chamber of Secrets. No one could figure out how to get in there." She pulled him close again. Ron didn't know what to think. He'd seen Ginny only last night. And she seemed very much healthy, not to mention alive.

"Wait… Harry saved her!" Ron said, forgetting that Harry liked Draco now.

"Malfoy? Please! Him and his brother were probably the ones who sent her down. After all, he can speak parseltongue." She argued with a scowl on her face. Before either could say another word, the first bell rang.

"Come on, Defense is first." She led Ron silently through the halls. They walked so slow, everyone was seated by the time they reached the classroom.

"S-settle down, c-class." The professor said, stepping out of his office.

"Quirrel? What about Umbridge?" The red-head whispered.

"Who's that?"

"Never mind! How's Quirrel teaching? He died in our first year!" Lavender's face fell.

"You need to get help Ronnikins. You can't remember anything."

"No, I don't! I'll prove it!"

"How?"

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban in our third year."

"Yeah…"

"And he mysteriously escaped death." Ron said triumphantly.

"Ron, an executioner killed him after he received the Dementor's Kiss." She looked really worried now.

"And the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Cedric Diggory won." Ron's heart sank.

"W-what about Hermione?" He breathed out.

"She's dating Cedric… why? You and her have practically hated each other since you met." Ron stood up.

"Professor, I don't feel so good." The supposed-to-be-dead teacher nodded. Ron walked to the hall and quietly closed the door behind him. He then broke out in a dead sprint in search of Draco.

* * *

"I…" Ron started before he turned and ran off. Draco just stared at Harry.

"Come on. Lunch is about to start and I'm starving." Harry said as if none of this was odd.

"We have twenty minutes!" Harry shrugged it off and instead turned towards the dungeons .

"Parseltongue." The wall opened up to reveal plush, black, leather couches.

"Remember when we found out I was one?" Harry thought back, plopping down on the closest couch. "Yeah, how could anyone forget." The blonde reminisced.

"You were so eager to help me with the Chamber. Soon the Basilisk did exactly as we told it." Draco's eyes grew wide.

"And we got that great oaf thrown into Azkaban for life! And Dumbledore too!" Slowly, as Draco listened, he began to forget that the boy he had apparently done so much with, used to be his enemy.

"Ha, and that summer when Pansy tried to kiss you. You screamed like a bloody girl, mate!" Harry lay laughing as Draco took a seat across from him.

"How about when she tried to sneak into your shower, Har?" Blaise said, sitting next to Draco.

"Funny. What about when Dray got you to eat yellow snow? Not laughing now, are you Blaise?" Harry threw back. Draco watched as his best mate threw a green pillow at his now adopted brother.

As the trio sat, and Draco listened, he almost started believing Harry really had lived with him for the past three years.

"No!"

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Er…" The blonde had accidentally voiced his thoughts. "No… we… missed the first five minutes of lunch!" He quickly got up and headed for the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" Ron called.

"Weasley!" The two met at the base of the stairs.

"Everything's different! Quirrel's still alive." Ron said.

"Harry and I controlled the basilisk!" Draco added.

"Cedric's alive and he won the Triwizard Tournament!:

"Harry, Blaise and I have been best mates for almost five years."

"Hermione hates me, and I'm dating Lavender Brown!"

"And… did you say you're dating Brown?" Draco asked, switching topics.

"Er… yeah." Ron blushed. Draco simply shrugged.

"Anyway, we need to get this back. You-Know-Who has the Sorcerer's Stone!" Ron said, getting back on track.

"No one else knows what's going on!" Draco whined.

"I bet McGonagall does!" The Weasley led the way to the Headmistresses office.

"Er…"

"You don't know the password, do you?" Smirked the Slytherin.

"Oh, shove it up your arse, Malfoy!"

"Draco! We've been looking for you forever…" Harry rounded the corner, followed by a confused Blaise.

"Why are you with a Weasley?" He asked.

"None of your business. Weasley, be out front of the library, midnight. Come alone." He said in a threatening tone. Then, without his fellow Slytherin's seeing, he winked.

"Later, Weaslebee!" The trio walked off to eat.

"So, we're going to ambush him?" Harry asked.

"I'm a man of my word, P…Harry. I go alone." The other two boys shared confused looks.

* * *

Ron found a seat next to Lavender. He stared at the plate she had filled with chicken legs, mashed potatoes, cheese biscuits, and a dollop of chocolate pudding.

"I think after this I should take you to Professor McGonagall." She said carefully, staring intently at her fork.

"Alright." He had wanted to speak to her earlier, and he didn't want to scare Lavender more then he already had. She beamed at him.

While Lavender began to jabber away about who knows what, Ron glanced around the room.

Fred and Lee Jordan were sitting a few seats away writing something down.

"Where's George?" Ron asked suddenly stopping Lavender's babbling. She stuttered the answer out.

"D-don't you remember?" When he shook his head, Lavender sighed.

"You and your brothers found out about the stone in first year. When you tried to find more in the restricted section, Fred got caught while you two ran. Then he tried to hex Snape, who'd found him, and got expelled."

"For attacking a teacher!" Ron cried. Lavender returned to her meal thinking deeply about something.

Ron continued his scan of the Hall. He noticed Hermione wasn't at the table. When he turned to look for her elsewhere, he saw Cedric walk in holding her hand. The Weasley's blood boiled. He felt ready to pop when she gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off the Gryffindor table.

Ron allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs towards the Head's office.

"Toucan." His girlfriend said. The stone gargoyle sprang to the side, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

"I'll meet you here after class. Bye love." She gave him a good-bye kiss and headed for Charms. Ron slowly made his way up to the door.

"Come in." The door opened itself and Ron stepped through.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. And what brings you here?" The Professor said. The Gryffindor hesitated before taking the seat across from her.

"Professor, I-I was just wondering…" He paused, figuring out the wording of his question "Have I ever gotten along with Harry P-Malfoy?" The woman appeared shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Mr. Weasley, you and Mr. Malfoy have been enemies since your first night here. You disagree and compete in everything you do. Why on earth would you think otherwise?" She asked, shocked.

"I… it just… Did the Malfoys really open the Chamber of Secrets three years ago?" He blurted out.

"While I believe it, there was no evidence. Why do you ask? After all, you were the one who first thought of them." She asked again. Ron couldn't believe his ears.

_'Bloody hell! What's wrong with everyone!'_ The red head thought wildly. He got up and walked out without another word.

Lavender was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ron, I couldn't wait through class. But on my way here I ran into Draco Malfoy… he wants you to meet him near the Divination room as soon as possible. You want me to come?"

"No, I'll go alone. I'll see you later, Lav." He gave her a quick kiss without knowing why, and jogged off to the stairs. He turned into a shortcut to hallway before the class.

Draco was standing at the far end, pacing uneasily.

"Weasley." The blonde's eyes were huge. "I know I said to meet me at midnight but I couldn't wait. We have to talk now."

"Why aren't we by the library?"

"Pince kicked me out. But that's not the point!" The Slytherin began pacing again.

"I was in the library trying to figure out what happened. And I found out that when two spells collide, a new, major spell is created. We used Flippendo and Stupefy. Red and blue make purple… or Lilor." He paused expecting the other to react.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So!" Draco practically screamed. "So, that spell changes the life of the one it hits, Harry, and affects the rest of the entire world's memory except those who cast the spells…!"

"Us!" Ron said, now in complete understanding. "So we're the only ones who know Harry's supposed to be a Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"In the entire world?"

"Right on."

"Bloody hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I...er…didn't figure that out." Draco said sheepishly. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Before Draco could retort, a grey cat came strutting around the corner. Bright yellow met his grey eyes.

"Damn!" Draco whispered. Ron grabbed Draco's upper arm and pulled him through the tapestry that brought him there. Mrs. Norris' meows echoed after them through the empty halls.

"What is it, my sweet?" They barely heard Filtch say.

"That path leads to right outside your common room." Ron whispered, pointing to the left, while going towards the one ahead. Just before the red head vanished, Draco called out.

"Weasley!" Ron turned around. "Er… thanks." He was going to leave but Ron called back.

"I'm doing it for Harry." Both quickly retreated to their designated dorms.

&&&&

Ron awoke the next morning, completely forgetting about yesterday's ordeal. When he rolled over to ask why his black haired friend hadn't gotten him up, the memories came rushing back. He rolled over, thankful it was Saturday.

"Won-Won! Get up! Hogsmead is waiting!" Lavender came prancing through the doorway and sat at the foot of Ron's bed.

"Lav, sorry, but I don't feel that great today." He lied quickly. His goal was to go to the library and figure out what the bloody hell Lilor was.

"Oh, I'll stay with you Ronnie-Poo!" She said happily.

"No!" He said, then, as her face fell, added "I don't want to stop your fun. Go with Pavarti, I'll see Pomfrey after I take a shower, okay?" He hoped she would go for it, and…

"Alright. Take it easy Ronald!" She warned. After giving him a gentle hug, she ran off to find her friends.

"Finally." He said to himself. Pretty sure he was one of the only allowed to go left, he headed for the shower.

In forty minutes he was outside of the library. As he walked in, he was thinking of exactly what he was looking for.

Before he could come to a decision, a blonde haired boy got his attention.

"Malfoy?" The boy's head shot out of the book he was holding.

"Oh, it's you."

"Why are you in here?"

"Why do you think? I don't like how things are now and I want them normal." He explained quietly.

"But You-Know-Who has power, Harry's on your side, Dumbledore and Hagrid are gone, and the pancakes are rubbery!" Ron said grumpily.

"I don't want the Dark Lord to have power, Potter's _your _friend, who cares about Dumbledore or Hagrid, and… did you say the pancakes are rubbery?" Draco replied. Ron nodded solemnly.

"Damnit!"

"Anyway… I thought you were following in daddy-dear's footsteps?" The Gryffindor said quizzically. The blonde looked murderous.

"Why in the name of Merlin would I want to follow that bastard! And You-Know-Who is going to lose, why side with him?"

"But I thought…"

"Thought what? That I like to torture muggles and kill innocent people? Perhaps my main goal in life is to rid the world of mud bloods." Ron had lost all ability to speak. "Listen, Weasley. Granger may not be my favorite person, but I don't wish her death. And Potter, we may be enemies... But I'll help him in anyway I can in the war against the Dark Lord." Ron stared at him in shock.

"Then why are you always such a prat to us?" He said slowly. Draco had a pained expression. He struggled to open his mouth.

"None of your bloody business!" He turned back to the book. Ron, wondering the reason, headed for the shelves.

"Mixed Magic." He read. "Sounds good." He told himself as he pulled it off the shelf.

"Oi, listen to this!" Draco said excitedly. Ron rushed over to him as the blonde began to read.

"Of the many spells that can come from mixing, Lilor and something I can't pronounce are the worst. Very few ways exist to reverse them. Even if you figure out how to, the spell is immensely complex. We suggest you try never to mix." Draco looked up.

"End of chapter. Well that was bloody helpful!" He threw the book aside and went to fetch a new one. Ron scanned through his and found a chapter on their spell.

"Shit! Nothing useful in this book either!" Ron tossed his book on Draco's previously discarded one.

"Nor in this." Another book joined the pile.

In an hour, there were five stacks of useless books.

"There has to be something in the restricted section!" Draco complained.

"Harry's cloak!" Ron exclaimed. When Draco gave him a blank stare, he went on.

"Harry's got an invisibility cloak! If you could get it from him…"

"Why would he let me take something like that without asking where I was going and why?"

"Who said he has to know?"

"If he catches us…!"

"We'll be invisible for crying out loud!" Ron argued. The Slytherin had a battle in his head.

"Fine. But I'm blaming you if we get caught." Ron nodded in agreement.

&&&&

"Where were you all day?" Harry asked Draco when he walked into Slytherin common room at six that night.

"I came back here early. Pansy tried to hold my hand." Draco answered convincingly. Harry and Blaise flinched.

"Sorry mate." Draco simply shrugged.

&&&&

After dinner, Draco's owl came soaring through his window.

soon as possible, library

-RW

Draco looked up. No sign of anyone around. He quickly walked over to Harry's chest and dug threw it. A few seconds of searching later, and he held the watery material in his hands.

Stuffing the cloak in his robe, Draco made his way down the stairs.

"I'll be in late. I'm meeting someone." Draco said with a wink to his friends before heading off to the library.

"Weasley." Ron turned.

"You've got the cloak, I see."

"I hope you don't, it's supposed to be invisible." Draco joked. He held up part of the cloak so his legs showed. The Gryffindor slipped under next to the blonde.

"This is closer then I've ever wanted to be to you." Ron whispered.

"Feelings completely mutual." Draco replied, just as quiet. Together, they crept through the oak doors of the library. They had just made it to the door for the restricted section when:

"Merlin's left saggy…!" Ron said before Draco threw a hand over his mouth. His eyes followed to where Ron's were so intently staring. Draco's jaw dropped.

There, laying on a small cot in the corner, was Madam Pince cuddled up with…

"Filtch?" Draco whispered in disgust. Both boys shook their heads to rid themselves of the image as they made their way past through the next door.

"Split up. If you hear someone come, run back to our dorms and we'll try another night." Ron recited the plan again.

"I know! Now go!" They went their separate ways and began to search for any help.

Twenty minutes later, they met at the back.

"I found eight books that might have something in them." Draco said.

"Good, I've got nine. Let's start reading."

The next two and a half hours were filled with reading big fat books. During which one would say they'd found something, read it aloud, and swear when they figured out it was as useless as the last.

"We've been at it for nearly three hours, and have found nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Draco said annoyed. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Last book." He reached over and lifted up and old battered one.

"I bet it's as helpful as the rest." Draco mumbled. Rom rolled his eyes again. Though both held their breaths anyway as he opened the book.

"It's all about Lilor!" Draco exclaimed, reading over Ron's shoulder.

"Chapter 16: Reality." The boys looked at each other before frantically flipping through the pages.

"As you've learned, the spell is nearly irreversible." Ron read.

"Well duh!" Draco interrupted. Ron glared at him. Heart rate rising, he read on.

"The only known way is extremely difficult, and fatal if completed incorrectly. As of now, this is reality. How things used to be is the dream. The longer the time until you've finished the task, the increase in complexity. You're original lives are contained as a dream from childhood in the back of everyone's memory. However, the memories you would have, had you lived this life, are also in the backs of your own minds. Now you have two options: One, allow yourselves to slip into this new life, and simply forget the previous, or two, convince the affected he had lived another life." Ron looked up. "It didn't say how long we have."

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Draco said forcefully. Fully aware that he had already slipped a bit.

"Same here. I think we should get some sleep. Then brainstorm tomorrow night." The Gryffindor agreed.

"Brainstorm what?" Malfoy asked, feeling extremely stupid.

"How to convince Harry!" He replied exasperated.

"I'm tired, give me a break!"

"Merlin…" Ron whispered.

"G'night." The boys said before walking their separate ways. Ron assured Draco he would be find without the cloak.

It was one in the morning. The red head was too tired to care if he got caught as he walked sleepily through the halls.

'_How in the name of Merlin are we going to get Harry to remember! Bloody hell!'_ Ron flopped himself facedown in his bed. He barely noticed that he had turned or walked down several flights of stairs. Without undressing, Ron fell into a deep sleep.

Ron's Dream

"_Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping her son up in a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll get her back." The woman mumbled more to herself. As he looked around the room he saw that his whole family was there, looking mournful. But something seemed off._

_"Mum, where's Ginny?" He asked quietly. His mother's sobs only increased and she fell to the floor. _

_"Molly, dear." Mr. Weasley said, helping his wife to stand. Ron walked over to where his four older brothers were huddled around the fireplace. _

_"I can't believe she's gone." George said, shaking his head. Percy opened his mouth to agree, but only a small squeak escaped. Bill tried next._

_"But who would do this? She was so nice, and it's her first year!" The oldest said sadly. Before Ron knew what he was doing, he stood in front of the group._

_"It was the Malfoy's. Harry's a parseltongue, and Draco has always hated us! Together, they could have attacked every single muggleborn here and never be suspected because of their father!" He yelled out. Ron couldn't handle his anger any longer. He stormed out of the headmaster's office and down the hall. He walked to the dungeons and stood where he knew the entrance to Slytherin common room was. He waited until someone walked out, then quickly dashed in._

_"Hold it, you're a Gryffindor!" They yelled to his back, but he paid them no attention. He ran, full out until he reached the boys staircase. Harry was standing at the foot of it, snogging some girl._

_"Potter!" He screamed in his ear._

_"Bloody hell Weasley! Why in the name of Merlin are you here?" The brunette asked. Ron ignored the question and punched him square in the nose._

_"You're the reason my sister's dead!" He said, bringing his arm back for another swing. Draco came walking down the stairs, and froze the boy before he could attack. _

_"She was a filthy bloody traitor, and deserved what she got. I take great pleasure in knowing that I'm the one who rid the world of her." He smirked. Ron wished with all his might to wipe the smile that was growing off his face. _

_"But it's not like you have any proof. You can't tell a bloody soul, and you know why? Because I've cast the Fildealus charm on it." Draco said, waving his wand merrily. _

_"Now go talk to your pathetic family, and cry over your pathetic sister." Harry said. Ron felt the spell leave him, and dashed out of the hall. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He ran to the deserted passageway on the third floor and lay on the ground behind the tapestry, letting his emotions flow._

_Suddenly, the dream changed. He was sitting in the Common room with Fred and George. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. _

_"Do you reckon it's safe to go now?" Fred whispered to his twin. George nodded and looked towards his younger sibling._

_"Ready, Ron?" He asked. Without fully knowing what he was agreeing too, Ron shook his head. The three quietly made their way down to the library, checking the Marauder's Map often. _

_"Okay, now remember, were looking for anything about Nicholas Flamel." Fred whispered into the night. Ron knew what they were doing now. He walked quietly around the restricted section, wonder why the name was so familiar._

_"Oi, Snape is coming!" George whispered. He ran over to Ron and grabbed his upper arm, dragging him off to the secret passageway right outside the entrance to the library. "Fred!" He yelled back to his twin, once he noticed he was alone. He saw his brother running down the opposite hallway. Soon after, an enraged Snape went in the same direction. Fred rushed by the door, as close as he would dare, and signaled for his brother's to leave. _

_Ron pulled the twin behind some bookshelves as the potions master ran by, catching up with their brother. George was getting ready to hex him, when Snape's wand flew out of his hand._

_"Mr. Weasley! You will be expelled for this! Out in the middle of the night, in the restricted section of the library, and attacking a teacher while on the run from him. Dumbledore will have a field day with this." _

_"Greasy git!" George breathed as he watched the professor gladly escort Fred out of the library and to the headmaster's office._

_"Is he really going to be expelled?" The eleven year old Ron asked. George looked at him sadly. _

_"I think so." The two made their way back their dorms. Not caring how much noise they made. _

_Again, the dream changed and Ron was now standing in front of eleven year old Hermione. _

_"I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! Really the nerve!" She huffed. Ron could tell she was close to tears, but she held them back. _

_"But…" He stuttered, not sure why he was being yelled at. Hermione reached up and slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence. He watched as the angry girl ran away from him. _

_"Nice. You're the only one brave enough to tell her she's an insufferable know-it-all!" Seamus Finnegan said, patting a stunned Ron on the back. _

_He watched as the world spun, then he was sitting, holding a newspaper in his hands. _

'Sirius Black, finally caught!' _the heading read. He scanned the article and discovered that Sirius was found somewhere in London and had been given the Dementor's kiss before having his body thrown into Azkaban. _

_Another flash: He was in the Three Broomsticks sharing his first kiss with Lavender in third year. _

_Flash, he was in a shouting match with the Malfoys. Something about Quidditch. Flash, Hermione was crying and Draco was laughing. Harry was miming raising his hand and jumping up and down in eagerness. He watched as Hermione attempted to run, but Crabbe and Goyle pushed her back towards the boys. She ran the other way and found Blaise Zabini blocked her path. Ron wanted to go to her side and help, but then Cedric cut in front of him. _

_"Malfoy! Malfoy! Both of you have detention with Sprout tonight at 6. Tell her I sent you." He watched as the boys glared and strutted away, their cronies following them._

_"Are you alright?" He asked Hermione. She nodded, not looking up. "You're Hermione Granger, right?" She looked up in shock. He smiled as she quickly wiped her tears away. _

_"You know my name?" Ron watched the couple walk away, talking quietly. He stood their watching as the memory faded, reappearing in a dimly lit hallway._

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall said before walking through the large doors behind her. Ron turned and saw Harry standing next to him. _

_"I wonder what house I'll be in." He said nervously. His green eyes shifting uncomfortably. A blonde figure walked in front of the pair. _

_"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy said. Ron couldn't help but snigger at his name. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley." He turned his attention away from the glaring Ron back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others." He glanced towards Ron, "I can help you there." Draco stuck out his hand and waited for Harry to accept. Harry hesitated for a second then reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand. Ron watched as the scene blurred around him. _

End Dream

Ron jumped awake. He was covered in a cold sweat.

"The memories you'd have, had you lived this life, are in the backs of your own minds." Ron recited. "Oh bloody hell!" He had to get things normal. His eyes saw the slightly glowing clock in the corner.

4:34.

Great, working off three and a half hours sleep always promised a horrible day. Now that he was up, he might as well start planning.

&&&&

Draco's Dream

"_Open up." Harry said. Draco stared at him in amazement. _

_"That is the coolest thing ever!" Draco said in amazement. The sink fell down out of sight and a huge tunnel was revealed. _

_"What are you doing in here?" A voice asked behind them. Moaning Myrtle was hovering above the nearest stall, staring curiously down the hole. _

"_Chamber of Secrets. Now don't you dare tell a soul who what were doing, or we'll have to kill you." Harry said with a smirk. Draco copied it and they jumped quickly down into the darkness._

_"Lumos!" The Slytherin's said. They landed with a crunch at the bottom._

_"Are these dead animals?" Harry asked._

_"Well a Basilisk lives down here. What else do you expect it to eat?" Draco replied as though Harry was the stupidest person ever. Together, the boys walked cautiously through the pipes, towards where the giant snake must be._

_"Come out!" Harry yelled in Parseltongue. Draco shut his eyes quickly._

_"Harry, cover your eyes! You dolt!" He yelled to the right of him. But Harry stood there, confident as ever. _

_"Look away." He commanded the snake as its body slowly emerged from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Draco slowly removed his hands and stared in awe at the massive creature. _

_"He won't attack us. I can talk to it, the first in many years. He will obey our every command." Harry grinned at his best mate and Draco grinned back. They made their way back through the maze and flew themselves up with spells. _

_"Now the question is what are we going to do with him?" Harry asked. _

_A bright white flash appeared, and when it was gone Draco was staring into Hagrid's hut. _

_"Look at that great oaf. He's got himself a nice little dragon." Harry said in a mock baby voice. _

_"Shh. Listen." They pressed their ears against the window and over heard Ron talking._

_"We can take him Hagrid! To the top of the Astronomy tower. Tomorrow at Midnight. My brother, Charlie, said he can pick him up with a few friends." _

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Zacharias Smith spoke up. The boy's laughed as they heard the giant blubbering away. _

_"Over a stupid dragon? Come on we have to Sev!" Harry led the way to their head's office._

_"Why, exactly, are you two bothering me in the dead of night?" He asked very angrily. _

_"Hagrid's got a dragon in his hut." Draco and Harry said together. They looked at each other in repulsion._

_"Never. Do. That. Again." Snape said to them. Harry held up a hand to show that he was about to speak. _

_"Tomorrow at midnight Weasley and Smith are going to take him to the top of the Astronomy tower. You should be up there, just to, you know, say hello." Draco smiled evilly as his friend relayed his plan to their professor. Snape thought about it for a few moments._

_"I think I shall have a talk with Argus Filtch in the morning at breakfast." The boys gave identical smirks and turned to leave._

_"I suggest you get some sleep." He called to their retreating backs._

_"Yea, Draco you definitely need your beauty sleep." Harry teased._

_"At least when I get some it helps." Draco replied. His friend shoved him playfully and they raced towards their beds. _

_Draco watched Harry fade away then reappear two years later. They were standing in front of his father. _

_"Draco got attacked by that bloody hippogriff!" Harry said to Lucius. The man stared with distaste towards the cabin past the window. He turned to face his son lying in the hospital bed. _

_"I shall speak to the board. You will have that Hippogriff's head." He said before striding out, black cloak flowing behind him. The boys waited until they were sure no one could see them, and then Draco held out his fist while Harry hit it with his own. _

_"I'm so good." Draco said happily. Harry cocked an eyebrow._

_"You're so good?" _

_"We're so good."_

_The white room went whiter until all Draco could see was the blinding light. He reappeared back in their second year. Harry was standing on the other side of Lucius. Each had one of his hands on their shoulder. _

_"Good day, Dumbledore." The man said with a smirk so like his son's. The old wizard gave the death eater a smile and continued to follow the ministry officials. _

_"Where's he going?" A first year asked Professor McGonagall, not to far away. _

_"I'm afraid he's going to Azkaban." She said trying to keep herself composed. The girl looked up at her professor._

_"What's that?"_

_"An island where you go when you've done something that the ministry doesn't approve of. It's a horrible place, and you are constantly tortured. "The younger girl's eyes opened wide and she stared after the headmaster._

_"Look at her face." Harry said pointing to the girl. Draco turned and saw he eyes shining with tears. _

_"Now, now boys. Be nice." Lucius said without really meaning it. Draco turned to look at Harry again, but the scene changed. They were once again in third year._

_Draco noticed that they were on the hill where he watched the supposed killing of Buckbeak. Harry was staring at the hut with his omnioculars. _

_"Look! That great oaf is trying to save that monster!" Draco quickly grabbed the binoculars from him and searched the grounds. _

_"Ha! Mcnair is getting mad at him!" The boys watched as Hagrid was throwing pumpkins at the executioner, trying to keep him away from the creature. Several ministry officials came running and threw a magical net over his massive form. He immediately stopped moving and fell to the ground. _

_"Man, I love their weapons!" Draco said. Harry nodded in agreement before heading off down the stairs towards to action._

_"Where are you going?" Draco called after him. "You know we can't go near there!" But the raven haired boy paid no attention. He crouched behind a bush not to far away. Draco sat next to him in a few seconds._

_"Damn you. If we get in trouble with my father…" Draco warned. But Harry waved his words away._

_"Live a little! Don't be so scared to get close to the edge!" Harry whispered to him. They watched as Hagrid was levitated, still in the net, to the fireplace in his house. Harry ran around the side of the yard and peered through the window. Three ministry officials were leading Hagrid towards the now green flames. _

_"Rubeus Hagrid, you attacked a Ministry Official, you shall therefore face trial. Until that can be arranged you shall have a cell in Azkaban. Perhaps you can be near your beloved Dumbledore." The man taunted. Draco smiled with glee then raced around to where the Hippogriff was again. _

_"Harry!" He called out. His friend quickly returned to his side. They turned the omnioculars to record, and filmed the beheading. Draco watched Harry turn the dial and as he held the binoculars to his face, he didn't see the execution again. Instead he saw a dimly lit hallway. _

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor McGonagall said before walking through the large doors behind her. Ron turned and saw Harry standing next to him. _

_"I wonder what house I'll be in." He said nervously. His green eyes shifting uncomfortably. A blonde figure walked in front of the pair. _

_"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy said. Ron couldn't help but snigger at his name. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, and hand-me-down robes. You must be a Weasley." He turned his attention away from the glaring Ron back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others." He glanced towards Ron, "I can help you there." Draco stuck out his hand and waited for Harry to accept. Harry hesitated for a second then reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand. Draco watched as the scene blurred around him. _

End Dream

Draco's eyes popped open.

"I can't let myself slip. Remember the truth!" He repeated this over and over in his head. Slowly, the chants put him back to a dreamless sleep.

&&&&

Ron paced the floor around the couch.

'First step of getting things normal.' He started. '1. Break up with Lavender, 2. Befriend Hermione, 3. Get her to break up with Cedric, 4. Start the DA and invite Harry, 5…' After going through the list six times, he still couldn't get past four. How much time would it take to get Hermione and Cedric to split anyways? Also, who would want to get in the DA. They don't have Dumbledore, haven't for about three years, and Harry's not there to spark their interest.

By the time all that was done ('if ever' Ron thought) Malfoy would probably have forgotten the truth, and Harry would never believe him over Draco.

Ron looked up at the clock again. 5:16. He was dead tired, and it was a Saturday he remembered.

"Bloody hell, screw this!" The red head walked back up the stairs to his dorm and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He to had a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
